Regrets amers
by Statue de Sel
Summary: Une tombe, ça prête à réflexion... N'estce pas, House? Sa voix s’élève, et les mots coulent de sa bouche comme le sang d’une blessure, parce qu’il sait qu’il n’est plus là, non, plus jamais là, et il parle quand même, même si c’est à la terre retournée


Titre : Eh bien, après réflexion, ça sera « Regrets amères », merci Sohail

Genre : Drame

Statut : One-shot

Rating : tout public

Dieu, comme il détestait les ciels bleus.

Il faisait beau ce jour là: la chaleur douce d'un printemps serein, et un ciel si limpide que c'en était presque incroyable. Pas un nuage, pas un souffle et, curieusement, pas un bruit. Rien que le gazon vert, et les tombes grises. Il faisait bien trop beau pour un enterrement. La pluie aurait mieux convenue, n'est-ce pas ? Un bon vieux cliché à respecter.

Mais malgré tout, House ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce temps-là correspondait bien à Wilson. Un ciel bleu, une journée calme…

Même si c'était pour porter son corps en terre, même si c'était parce qu'il était mort, il faisait malgré tout, aujourd'hui, un temps superbe pour la saison…

Et ça lui faisait quand même sacrément mal.

Un ciel bleu, et des gens en noir qui hésitent à partir. Pas tous, mais c'est que la cérémonie est finie… Beaucoup de gens étaient là, aujourd'hui. Beaucoup de gens qui l'ont dévisagé, des gens un peu hésitants et bien pensants, qui avaient tiqué à la vue de son col défait et de sa cravate dénouée. Des gens… hypocrites.

Et sa canne à lui est plantée dans le gazon comme un pieu de potence, et seul un œil averti pourrait voir que la presque quasi-totalité du poids de sa grande carcasse repose dessus ; enlevez la lui, sa canne, et il tombe. House.

Le soleil lui chauffe la nuque, et il a une vague conscience de sa barbe négligée qui le gratte. Pourtant, il ne fait pas un geste, pas un seul. Ses yeux bleus sont rivés sur l'étendue de terre fraîchement retournée devant lui. Son regard ne la lâche pas, et même la main féminine et douce qui se pose sur son épaule ne le fait pas tressaillir. Une voix bourdonne vaguement à ses oreilles, il ne comprend pas ce qu'elle dit et ne fait même pas semblant du contraire. Aujourd'hui, House est irrécupérable pour quiconque. La main s'en va, et la personne avec. Distraitement, il se dit que ça devait être Cuddy, ou Stacy peut-être. Cameron ? Bah, quelle importance…

Les gens autour de lui l'ont trop emmerdés pour qu'il y prenne garde. Et ils finissent tous par partir, de toutes façons ; plus aucun n'a tenté de lui parler.

Il est seul à présent, face à la tombe. Son corps se relâche de manière infime. Enfin, la solitude salvatrice… à présent, il se sent presque mieux, légèrement au moins. Sans ces regards posés sur lui… Bah, il n'a jamais été bien sociable de toute façon… Le temps, songe t-il, n'a pas la même fluidité pour le cerveau quand celui-ci est face à un événement à forte teneur émotionnelle : il passe plus vite ou plus lentement, mais jamais normalement. Jamais. Pourtant, le temps reste le même, n'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas ?

Ah, il ne sait plus… House soupire, se redresse vaguement. Livré à lui-même, sans aucune personne bien-pensante guettant ses réactions, il autorise enfin sa voix à sortir, lui qui n'a presque rien dit depuis trois jours.

(Ca fait aussi trois jours qu'il n'a rien mangé et but trop peu. Pourtant, son corps ne lui fait ressentir aucune fatigue… Est-ce là encore un tour de son cerveau ? Peut-être devrait-il demander son avis à Foreman ?)

-Et pour quoi faire ? S'entend-il dire. Ce n'est pas comme si c'est d'un cas à traiter dont il s'agit.

Sa voix est rauque et égratigne un peu sa gorge sèche ; et le silence ne répond rien. Il est bien seul, à présent, et cela malgré la profusion de corps prés de lui, des corps morts qui ne parlent pas…

-Et pourtant, continue t-il, je préfèrerai. Que ce soit d'un malade anonyme dont il soit question, à la fois une énigme et quelqu'un que je pourrai guérir. Alors que là, c'est totalement l'inverse : y'a rien à faire, et rien à comprendre. Et je me prends la tête avec des détails stupides et futiles, je sais.

Il baisse la tête, triture sa canne.

-Wilson

C'est la première fois qu'il arrive à dire son nom depuis trois jours, encore.

Il y a quelque chose qui lui broie la poitrine, qui lui comprime les côtes et réduit sa trachée à un trou d'épingle. Quelque chose qui lui fait mal, si douloureusement mal, et il se dit que ça doit être ce que l'on appelle le choc d'une perte… Et il n'a pas de remèdes, il n'a pas de médicaments face à cela. La Vicodin ne le guérira pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ca serait trop facile…

Wilson gît à terre, _sous_ la terre, et lui reste au dessus. Les pieds rivés au sol, et la canne s'enfonçant dedans, mais pas assez pour pouvoir… pour pouvoir quoi ? Le récupérer ? L'atteindre ? Toutes ces choses sont impossibles et il le sait. Il est médecin, il a déjà vu des morts, et il sait qu'ils ne se relèvent pas. Et encore moins quand ils sont enterrés…

Et Wilson était médecin, lui aussi.

Le cimetière est vide, désert. Sa voix s'élève, et les mots coulent de sa bouche comme le sang d'une blessure, parce qu'il sait qu'_il_ n'est plus là, non, plus _jamais_ là, et il parle quand même, même si c'est à la terre retournée qu'il s'adresse, parce qu'il y a en lui cette conscience de la vérité que son cerveau malade se refuse à admettre. Parce que mort, c'est mort, et qu'il parle à un décédé. Wilson.

-Beaucoup de monde, aujourd'hui. Et je te reconnais bien là, à inviter tous les membres du culte de Saint Wilson à venir assister à cette garden-party, hmm ? Même s'il manque des boissons, il y avait à manger pour un régiment. Que l'on m'explique pourquoi les bonnes femmes se sentent obligées de cuisiner pour toutes les occasions ?! Bref, en tout cas, je n'ai rien goûté.

Silence. Il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il murmure à présent.

-La vérité, Wilson, c'est que je n'ai rien mangé depuis trois jours et que je ne le sens même pas. La vérité, c'est que c'est pas à une garden-party où je me suis incrusté, mais à un enterrement où j'étais convié. Je pouvais pas y échapper, tu sais… à tout ça… Je déteste, tu sais. Ce genre de truc. Les prières, les rappels et les discours de tes femmes… Il faut toujours satisfaire tout le monde, hein ? Mais elles étaient toutes là, Wilson. Toutes les femmes de ta vie, et peut-être quelque unes en plus. Un petit bonus… Et tu sais depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas porté de costume ? Moi non plus, mais ça ne me manquait pas. C'étaient de beaux discours, c'est vrai, et c'est dingue comme on n'a cité que tes qualités. Enfin, remarque idiote, puisque Saint Wilson était justement irréprochable sur ce point là…

Il s'arrête, troublé de parler ainsi. Mais il a l'impression de crever un abcès lointain et pulsant de douleur, un abcès qui s'écoule un tout petit peu hors de lui, une partie infime qu'il déverse en mots dérisoires et hachés. Même pas une confession, simplement un compte rendu…

Wilson.

-Mais la vérité, murmura House, c'est que je sais, et que je suis aussi le seul à me rappeler, que tu n'étais pas parfait. Ils ont tous oubliés, et c'est trop facile de te canoniser parce que tu n'es plus là pour démentir. Parce qu'un saint, c'est plus facile à pleurer et qu'on s'en console plus vite. Mais moi, je refuse d'ajouter ma pierre à la statue que l'on te dresse, parce que ce n'est pas toi qu'elle représente. Et je me souviens de tes pires aspects, tu sais, et je crois que j'en ai ulcéré quelques uns en refusant de faire moi aussi un beau discours… Mais je m'en fous, parce que celui que tu étais, Wilson, aurait sûrement bien ri de cela en disant que je ne changeai décidément pas… Alors je vais essayer de rire, moi aussi. Même s'il y a une pierre dans mon estomac, même si ma jambe est devenue aussi insensible et lourde qu'une patte de bois, même si l'air lui-même me semble dur à respirer, j'essaierai d'en rigoler…

Sa voix s'étrangle encore, et ses yeux le brûlent. Sa main serre sa canne, convulsivement, et il s'en rend compte quand la douleur de ses jointures serrées parvient à ses centres de douleur engourdis. L'effet du deuil, ça ? Foutaises ! Il n'a pas encore fait le deuil.

Pas encore.

Son cœur bat trop fort.

-Tu sais quel effet ça fait ? Continua t-il. Toucher la peau d'un cadavre... bien sûr que tu sais, tu es… était… médecin, après tout. Et… sais tu aussi l'effet que ça fait quand tu _reconnaît _le corps ? Non, tu ne sais pas… ou du moins pas exactement. C'est pas comme pour ton grand-père, Wilson… lui, tu savais qu'il allait mourir, et tu étais jeune. Moi, je savais pas, et je suis vieux… Alors quoi ? C'est dur ? Oui. C'est douloureux ? Aussi. C'est inconcevable ? Totalement, et pourtant, tu es enterré devant moi. Je suis un grand spécialiste, hein ? J'ai réponse à tout, mais j'ai pourtant une question qui me taraude, Wilson, et c'est bien parce que tu ne peux plus me répondre que je peux la formuler désormais. A cause de toi… Ma question, c'est : _pourquoi _? Pourquoi _toi_, et pourquoi _comme ça _?

Une pointe de douleur fit se tordre les muscles de sa cuisse gauche, et House grimaça. Une crampe, dans sa patte prétendument intacte… Lentement, avec précaution et un peu comme s'il avait peur de tomber en morceau, il plia ses longues jambes osseuses et s'assit à même le gazon.

Peur de tomber en morceau, oui.

L'expression était bien choisie, tant il avait l'impression de n'être relié aux différents membres de son corps que par un réseau de connexions précaires et incertaines. Tant il avait l'impression, en fait, de n'être qu'un ensemble fragile prêt à se briser. Quelque part, il souhaitait presque que cela arrive, que ça s'arrête…

Mais il n'avait pas encore fini.

-Je veux dire, continua t-il presque sur un ton de conversation banale, tu était plus jeune que moi ; dix ans d'écart, ça n'est pas rien. Et en bien meilleure santé, aussi, et surtout beaucoup moins suicidaire et nettement moins drogué… Bref, quand j'y pensais, parfois, avant… quand j'y pensais, je me disais que si ça devait arriver, eh bien ça serait moi qui mourrai le premier. Question de probabilité, mais je me voilais la face. Parce qu'en vérité, je ne voulais pas que tu disparaisses en me laissant seul.Non, cette souffrance là, je ne voulais pas la connaître… Parce que c'est une chose de ne plus voir quelqu'un, et c'en est une autre de ne plus pouvoir _jamais_ le voir, parce qu'il n'_existe tout simplement plus du tout ! _

Il frappa le sol de sa canne, creusant le gazon et dispersant des brins d'herbes autour de lui.

Le silence seul répondit à son cri. Il passa sa main sur son visage, et s'aperçut que non seulement elle tremblait, mais qu'elle était mouillée ; il pleurait.

-J'aurai supporté, continua t-il en murmurant, que tu partes, que tu ailles ailleurs, dans un autre hôpital ou au fin fond de la brousse, peu importe. Mais disparaître comme ça, c'est…

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et reprit son souffle. Contemplant le ciel, House tenta de mettre un nom sur ses émotions, tenta de diagnostiquer sa douleur et l'incrédulité nauséeuse qu'il se trimballait depuis trois jours. De ses yeux bleus, House regardait un ciel de même couleur sans vraiment le voir, essayant, s'acharnant à nommer quelque chose qui lui échappait.

-Ca ne te va vraiment pas, d'être mort, lâcha t-il finalement. C'est inconcevable.

Il émit un rire bref et rauque, un peu comme un aboiement de chien.

-Et le simple fait que je pense à cet événement somme tout naturel comme ça, que je le nie et que je ne l'accepte pas, _moi_, eh bien c'est finalement ça, le plus choquant.

-Alors la réponse à ma dernière question, Jimmy, je ne l'aurai finalement pas, puisque tu ne peux pas me répondre. Pourquoi toi, pourquoi ta mort, me font ces effets là ? Le fait de refuser d'admettre la réalité –la vérité– ne me ressemble définitivement pas, et je peux bien t'avouer que je serai presque prêt à me mettre en croire en Dieu juste pour espérer que tu es finalement _quelque part_… Mais tu n'y es pas, hein ?

Il appuya son front fiévreux contre le pommeau de sa canne. Il soupira lentement ; l'amertume le noyait presque, mais il faisait face. Et c'est ce qu'il dit à la tombe de son ami :

-Mais je reculerai pas, tu sais? Et je ne me laisserai pas couler non plus. Tu n'es plus là, et ça sera d'un coup beaucoup moins agréable, et bien plus emmerdant aussi, mais bon…Le suicide est trop romantique pour moi.

Et le simple fait qu'il ait envisagé cette dernière hypothèse en disait long ; il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites, et quelque unes encore qu'il n'avait pas approfondit chez lui. Des choses comme des envies incongrues qu'il avait ressenti, le désir absurde d'ébouriffer ses cheveux comme à un enfant, ou d'embrasser son cou… Wilson. Des choses qu'il ne s'était jamais avoué, parce que ça le dérangeait trop.

C'était absolument pathétique, quelque part, de se rendre compte de ces choses-là juste quand elles n'étaient plus réalisables. Mais est-ce que cela aurait changé quoi que ce soit ?

Qui peut le dire ? Qui peut jeter la pierre ? Qui peut se taire à jamais ?

Qui a _vraiment _le choix, finalement ?

Personne.

Wilson.

Il leva la tête, vit que le ciel s'était obscurci. Le temps avait filé, élastique, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Des heures écoulées comme d'un rien… Il émit le vœu bref que les années qui lui restent soient à l'image de ces instants passés rapidement et sans heurts.

Son regard détailla la tombe toute neuve, contempla le nom gravé, les inscriptions _post-mortem _de regrets éternels ; il eut mal, une fois encore, et il savait qu'il aurait toujours mal désormais. Et peu importe les médicaments du monde entier : sa psychologie tordue et son deuil absurde n'étaient pas guérissable.

Il toucha la pierre grise du bout des doigts. Il n'avait jamais touché Wilson, réalisait-il. Peut-être, qu'effectivement, il ne l'avait-il jamais touché comme il le souhaitait, et peut-être bien qu'il s'était trompé quelque part et qu'il y avait finalement des regrets à avoir…

Peut-être n'avait-il jamais voulu s'admettre qu'il… tenait un peu trop à lui.

-Tu vas me manquer.

Et, avec des gestes emplis de fragilité, le docteur Gregory House se releva. Tournant le dos à la tombe, il s'éloigna petit à petit, marchand vers la grille du cimetière, sa silhouette voûtée faisant e lui un homme à la fois vieilli et accablé. Un homme qui marchait seul, d'un pas raide et boitant de la jambe droite.

James Wilson était mort, et la seule chose à dire est qu'il restait House, seul et sans lui, et finalement pas grand chose d'autre.

_This is the end  
Beautiful friend  
This is the end  
My only friend, the end_

It hurts to set you free  
But you'll never follow me  
The end of laughter and soft lies  
The end of nights we tried to die

This is the end

_The Doors: The End_

Et voilà, ma première fanfic sur House… Une prochaine est en cours d'écriture.

Milles merci à Sohail, qui a été une bêta formidable et une excellente découverte… Vraiment.

Et, comme d'habitude, reviews attendues et espérées…


End file.
